Quartet Night's Manager
by FuyuShirotsuki
Summary: "Quartet Night has a manager? She's also a composer and a idol?" "Yes, I am. Deal with it Otoya." "AH! Where did you come from, Christy-san!" "Oh, that. Let's just stick with, I'm a ghost but I am also a human." "That can't happen, Christy-san!" "Whatever floats your boat Otoya. Whatever floats your boat." "You're weird." "I know, Syo. I know." "YOU KNEW?" "Of course, STARISH."
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Christianne Williams**

**Nick name: Christy/Chris**  
><strong>Birthday: December 20<strong>  
><strong>Age:15<strong>  
><strong>Height: 5'2"<strong>  
><strong>Looks: Platinum blonde, mid-back, messy and layered hair. Bangs on the left. Ends of hair dyed cyan. Ice-blue eyes.<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as the group, STARISH, stared amazed at Quartet Night. Meanwhile, Saotome called out, "Come out! Ms. Williams!" I shook my head and walked out from behind the stairs, my heels clicking on the tile floor.<p>

Saotome smirked, as if sensing my presence was a huge acomplishment. I stopped once I was standing next to Ranmaru and rolled my eyes, asking, "Why did you want me to come out, Saotome?" Saotome smirked, like it was obvious, and answered, "Ms. Williams! You are Quartet Night's manager, so you will have to meet STARISH too!"

"And?"

"Introduce yourself! Good-bye and thank-you!" Saotome shouted, swinging himself out of the window. I sighed before I started.

"Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya, you will both be studying under Kotobuki Reiji," I announced. Reiji flashed a smile at them. "Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato, your sempai will be Kurosaki Ranmaru." Ranmaru 'tch'ed. "Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo, you both will be with Mikaze Ai." Ai just stared at them.

"I'm Christianne Williams, Christianne being my first name. Just call me Christy. It is my pleasure to meet you," I introduced myself and bowed. I then looked up at the ceiling, STARISH following my gaze. Tsukimiya Ringo and Hyuuga Ryuga were lowering down on a elevator thing.

"Hi! Thanks for waiting, everyone!" Ringo exclaimed. The lights on the elevator turned on and the outfits Ringo and Ryuga were sparkling. I sweat-dropped. "Good morning," Ringo called down. Ryuga was standing there. I knew that he was dying of embarrassment right now.

"Rin-chan! Your outfit is sparkling!" Otoya exclaimed.

"It's a shame that you're a man," Ryuuga commented.

Syo squinted his eyes and stated, "Even Hyuuga-sensei is sparkling..."

Ryuga snapped his fingers and the lights on the elevator turned off. They both walked towards STARISH. "You guys are no longer students. Now, you are professionals trying to make it through in the world of performing arts," Ryuga said. Ringo added, "You have to learn by yourselves and improve." "I'm sure that you have questions, but that's why you have these sempais," Ryuga said. "So that's what the master-course is about..." Otoya murmured. Ringo looked at Nanami Haruka and said, "Haru-chan, if you need anything, come and talk to me." "H-Hai," Haruka agreed.

"Now, let's work hard to become well known pros!" Ringo exclaimed, spreading his arms. There was a blinding light and then I saw the super glittery cloth that was connected to Ringo's dress' sleeves. "What type of outfit is that!?" Syo asked.

* * *

><p>Ringo and Ryuga walked away, and we did also. Down the hall, Natsuki said, "I'm so glad that we have seniors assigned to us!" "I'm grateful that we have someone to teach us," Syo added. Otoya agreed, "I'm so glad that I came to the master course."<p>

"You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on people," Ranmaru growled.

Reiji asked, "What's wrong, Ran-ran?"

"We're only doing this because the president told us to. Ai and Chris don't look like they care either," Ranmaru told Reiji.

"You're right, I am interested in them as test subjects though," Ai stated. I punched Ai's shoulder playfully and said, "Come on Ai-chan. You shouldn't be using your own students as test subjects, though I could..."

"What test?" Syo questioned.

"Kurosaki-sempai, we are not approching this half-heartedly," Masato declared.

"What?"

"We're prepared," Ren said confidently. "I bet that we could even beat your own song and dance."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Ranmaru asked menace seeping. "Bring it."

"Now, now. To become a universally known professional, you have to have guts to talk back to your seniors," Reiji tried to calm down Ranmaru. Ranmaru turned away and 'tch'ed, he then said, "To me, they don't look like they have the guts. I don't have any desire to teach you guys." Ranmaru walked away.

I sighed and muttered, "Typical Ran..."

"Looks like we have to learn by ourselves," Masato stated. Ren nodded and pointed out, "If we get stuck, we have a senior in the entertainment bussiness right here." Ren leaned on Tokiya. "Huh?" Tokiya asked.

"Ichinose Tokiya. You had a lot of work as HAYATO," Ai commented.

"I agree that a person should fend for himself," Tokiya said.

Otoya made a shocked face and partially shouted, "Eh? You, too!?" "All you have to do is watch over us," Syo said. Otoya then made a dejected face and complained, "I was looking forward to learning a lot from Kotobuki-sempai."

"Kotobuki-sempai?" Reiji asked, he laughed afterwards. "Just call me Rei-chan, Otoyan!" "O-Otoyan?" Otoya stuttered. "And Toki." Tokiya winced at the nickname. Reiji continued, "We'll stay out of your bussiness like you said, but you can ask us anything. After all, we will be sharing a room." Reiji winked. "Sharing a room?" Otoya asked. Reiji blinked in suprise and questioned, "Shining-san didn't tell you? Your seniors live in the master course with you."

"Live with us!?" Syo, Natsuki, Ren, and Masato asked, completely shocked.

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Ai on his bed, not that he cared. Ai pointed at Natsuki and Syo and ordered, "Don't come on this side of the door. Make sure you stay away from me while I'm sleeping." "Okay!" Natsuki replied. Syo was crossing his arms, looking away. When he looked back to Ai, he was right in his face. "Wh-What?" Syo asked, backing up a bit. "You really are short, aren't you?" Ai asked. I snickered.<p>

"This already!" Syo yelled, seeming offended. "My data says that you're 161 cm, but you look about 100 to me," Ai commented. "Shut up! What's your problem!? What about her?!" Syo asked, pointing at me. "Wait. Why is she even in here!?" "Syo-chan, calm down," Natsuki said.

"She's 157 cm, she looks like it too. She's in here because she usually keeps me company," Ai informed, then said, "You don't seem to know how to respect your seniors. I'll make a schedule to help you learn some discipline."

I gave Ai a big piece of paper and he gave it to Syo. Syo un-folded it and read the first few, "Wake up at 5 o'clock!? 5:02, get changed! 5:07, wash face! 5:08, prepare for breakfast! 5:23, breakfast! 5:43, clean up!" "Wow, it's so detailed and artistic!" Natsuki complimented. Syo jumped all the way to the end of the paper and exclaimed, "9:00, go to bed! So early!"

I smirked while Ai said, "It's not my fault if anything happens to you because you didn't follow the schedule."

"That's pretty mean, Ai-chan. Anyway, what type of tea do you want to drink?" I asked the blank faced man. "Chai tea would be fine," Ai replied. I smiled, got up, and walked towards the kitchen, which was down the hall.

I heated the water and got out two packets of chai tea. I grabbed two tea cups and poured the almost boiling water into them. I put in the two packets of tea and waited for the tea to cool a bit. After a few minutes, I took out the two packets of tea and put them in the trash.

I walked back to Ai's room with the two cups on a tray along with a bowl of sugar cubes and two spoons.

I opened the door and walked back to Ai's table and set the tray down. "How many cubes of sugar?" I asked Ai. "One."

I put in one cube of sugar and stirred it up. I looked at Ai and Syo. They were having a staring contest. Neither of them were blinking... yet. I turned away and added two sugar cubes to mine and stirred it up. I turned back to the contest and saw Syo blink.

I handed the tea to Ai. "Thanks, Christy." "You're welcome."

I looked at the time on Ai's computer and downed the rest of my tea.

I headed towards the door informing Ai, "I'll be going to Rei's room to see if he needs anything. Then I'll be at Ran's. I won't even bother with Camus. I'll be back later, so you don't need to bring the tray back to the kitchen. Bye, Ai-chan." And with that, I exited the room and headed a few doors down.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on the door and said, "It's Christy." "Come in!" Was the muffled reply. I entered the room and sat down on Reiji's desk chair. "You need anything, Rei?" I asked. "Nope! Not yet Ri-chan!" Reiji replied energetically.

I looked at the other two in the room and smiled, "You don't like the bed placement, do you?" Otoya and Tokiya shook their heads. I sighed and scolded Reiji, "You should let them get as much space as you!"

"But you don't have a roommate, Ri-chan!" Reiji whined. "I just got one today. Her name is Mira, she's the same age too," I stated. Reiji pouted.

I got up and headed for the door, "I'll be at Ran's then back at Ai-chan's. I don't care about the supposed 'royal'."

I exited the room and went straight across the hall and knocked. "It's Christy."

"Come in."

I walked in and sat on one of the chairs, "Hello, Masato-kun. How are you doing? Leave out your feelings about the room arrangements and how Ran acts." "I'm doing just fine, Christy-san."

I flashed a smile at him and then turned my attention to Ranmaru. "Ran, you need anything?" I asked the grump. "Nothing." "Okay, if you say so. See ya later, Ran, Masato-kun. I don't like you Jinguji-san." With that I left and headed back to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and took out the slice of chocolate cake. And somehow, all of STARISH, Ai, Ranmaru, and Reiji were sitting at the table. Two guys burst into the kitchen and they were yelling.

"Strawberries are better!"

"Vanilla is!"

"Vanilla is wretched!"

"Strawberry makes me want to puke!"

"All hail chocolate!" I yelled. The two stopped arguing and everybody was staring at me taking a bite out of my cake.

"Chris!" The two shouted. "Yo." I saluted them with my fork. "Why are you eating chocolate?! You're lactose intolorant!" One of them screeched. He had shaggy, neck-length, black hair. He had dark amber eyes and two peircings on his right ear. He was wearing a black t-shirt and gray cargo shorts. He had on black sneakers and three cuff bracelets on his left wrist.

"Does your stomach hurt?" The other asked. He had blood red, spiky, shoulder-length, hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with RYTHYM printed on it, a blue, sleeveless hoodie, and black jeans with chains on the side. He had two peircings as well on his right ear and had five cuff bracelets on his right arm. He also had gray, knee-high boots on.

* * *

><p>"I'm eating chocolate because it's awesome. And I'm not allowed anything with lactose, caffine, high spicyness, too much oil, tomatoes, and citric acid. That limits me to about one-sixteenth of the world's food! And Chase, my stomach hurts like hell!" I said, smiling.<p>

"Why are you smiling then?" Henri asked.

"No reason. None at all," Chase and I said in unison. "Creepy..." Henri commented.

Chase and Henri walked over to the table where the others were sitting and stopped in front of Syo. "You're really short," they marveled. I laughed as I closed the fridge door and said, "Ai-chan already said that. It was funny."

"So who are these people, Ri-chan?" Reiji asked. I pointed to each of them and answered, "Henri and Chase, my childhood friends. They're also part of Aqua Blade, which means that they are my teammates."

I sat on a bar-stool and spun around. "Aqua Blade?" Masato asked. "The idol group that Ri-chan is in!" Reiji explained.

Henri snatched my cake and threw it in the trash.

My eyes glinted darkly. "Why did you do that?" I asked in a creepy tone. Henri shivered, but stood his ground. He replied, "Because you are lactose intolerant!" "Okay then. Make me some food, a lot of it," I ordered Henri.

Chase held up his hands and shouted, "I'm innocent! Didn't do anything!"

Henri started cooking. Once he was done, he set them in front of me and got me a coke. I looked at all of the food and the coke.

I started, "Spaghetti has tomatoes and you put butter on the noodles. Can't eat it. The salad has cheese, tomatoes, and the ranch has something I can't eat in there. The cookies have milk, butter, and you put cream on it. The ribs have a hint of lemon on it which is citric acid. The soup isn't good without lemon and chili sauce, so I can't eat it either. I can't eat any of these things! Coke has caffine in it, my stomach will hurt!" I turned to Henri and asked dramatically, "See how tough my life is?"

"I'll be eating now. Join me Chase, join me!" I cackled. Everybody had on a weird face, except for Chase. Their faces voiced out 'Da Fuq?!'

Chase sat down across from me and together we cackled, "Challenge accepted, puny minion. Because I am King!"

We then started to shove food in our mouth, trying to eat as much as we could. In the end, I won.

"In your face you filthy peasant! I am King, I will never lose! Now bring me my elixir! The King needs the elixir!" I shouted out crazily. "Yes, my King," Chase bowed, playing along. We stopped playing around and I turned to the others.

"What is up with those 'Da Fuq' faces?" I asked, amused. "Whatever, I'm going back to my room after washing the tea cups."

I walked to Ai's room and got the cups, washed them and headed to my room, where I greeted Mira and crashed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the annoying sound of Mira's alarm. I groaned as I rolled over, snuggling into the blankets. Mira yawed and she walked over to me. She shook my shoulders and said, "Christy, wake up! It's already 7 o' clock!"<p>

I groaned even more and gave a growl to Mira. "Let me sleep!" I snapped. Mira smirked, "Look here, you're grumpy in the morning and so am I, so get it moving, my grumpy zombie senior."

I hesitantly got out of bed at the pace of a slug and shuffled to the bathroom. I turned on the water and took off my clothes. I got into the shower and the hot water woke me up. I got out of the shower and wrapped my robe around me. I exited the bathroom and let Mira in.

I changed into a lavender t-shirt and tucked it into my black skinny jeans. I wore a silver belt and two gold bracelets. I put on my brown leather boots and started to brush my hair. My hair was messy as ever even after I brushed it.

I grabbed and pocketed my phone. "Leaving now!" I shouted. "Bye!" I heard faintly. I rushed to the girls' kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin then ran to the back of the school. I ran out side and saw all of the circles with writing on the ground. "The hell?"

I heard the rich bastard talking about if Aijima Cecil could beat the members of STARISH then he would be fit enough to do something that I didn't give a care about.

I walked over to Ranmaru, Reiji, and Ai. "So, Cecil is going to be training under Camus?" I asked Reiji. He nodded.

I leaned on Ai and just watched as the game started.


	3. Chapter 3

I started laughing as Cecil shouted, "Water!" as he was about to fall off of the branch. He tried his hardest to stay on the branch, but dispite his efforts, he fell.

He was now flailing in the shallow pond. He stood up and said, "Huh?" I continued snickering. He crawled onto the grass and looked beside himself to see a fish. "F-fish!" Cecil cried out. He got up quickly and ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind and our heads turned to look at him till he disappeared.

I was full blown laughing now.

"He's dropping out," Ranmaru commented. "Seriously? But why!?" Reiji questioned. Ai turned to them as I sat on the ground. Ai informed, "According to my data, he came from the desert. He doesn't like water or fish." "Hmph, he was all talk," Camus huffed.

"How does he drink water then?" I questioned.

~Later~

"Aijima! First you run away, and now you're napping..." Camus said, mad. "Camus, you're too noisy," Cecil mumbled. "And you're supposed to be a Count. Don't make me laugh."

"He's sleep talking," I stated.

Camus was furious, I knew from experience. "Unforgivable! Wake up!" Camus shouted. Cecil yawned and sat straight. "Why are you yelling, Camus?" Cecil asked.

"Aijima!" Camus shouted, grabbing Cecil's shirt collar. Camus continued, "I'm going to pound some sense into that head of yours! Come!" And Camus dragged Cecil away. "L-let me go!" Cecil ordered, but Camus didn't. "What did I do? Camus!"

I walked back to my room in silence. I laughed to myself. "STARISH and Cecil seems like they'll be entertaining toys. Hopefully, I won't have work tomorrow..." I walked into my room, took off my shoes, and started towards the kitchen. I made a omurice for myself and another for Mira. I ate mine quickly and wrapped up Mira's. I changed into my pyjamas and put on a hoodie.

I headed outside.

Once I was outside, I headed towards the lake. I bumped into Mira and said, "Mira, I'm going for a walk by the lake. I also made some omurice, it's on the table." Mira nodded and said, "Thanks."

I nodded and walked away.

I lied on the cool grass as the evening wind swept my hair. I stared at the stars, emotionless. I smelt what people say that humans can't smell. It was spring, so I smelt spring. Each season has a different scent, people just don't notice it.

After a while, I walked back to my dorm room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up at five in the morning. I yawned and shuffled to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into a red blouse and black skinny jeans. I put on a black vest and grabbed my phone. I put on my Iron Fist ruby slipper platform heels and walked out of the door. I went to the kitchen and put on a apron.<p>

I got out the supplies to make brownies. I started making them. Forty-five minutes later, they were done.

I got four wrapping bags and placed three brownies into each bag. Each bag had a different kind of brownies. I tied each bag with a different color ribbon. Brown, blue, yellow, and white.

The bag with the brown one had vanilla cream inside of the brownies. The blue bag had white chocolate drizzled over the top of the brownies. The yellow bag had confectionary sugar sprinkled ontop of the brownies. The white bag had a thin layer of raspberry sauce in the middle.

I got out a basket and placed all four bags in it. I walked back to the lake.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 o' clock. "The sun's gonna rise soon, better hurry." I mumbled.

I placed the basket on the gazebo table and sat on the moist grass. I stared at the sky, watching as the dark blue was slowly replaced with other colors. The sun rose, causing the sky to have a splatter of colors, just like a painting. I took out my phone and snapped a picture.

Blue, purple, pink, red, orange, yellow. There were so many colors in the sky, it made me happy somewhat. I just loved nature, how it looks, how it sounds, it just made me relax and feel secure and content. I smiled genuinely at the sky that was blooming with color.

I watched the sun rise and listed to the birds chirp and felt the breeze.

I looked at the clock again and it read 7:34. I got up and grabbed the basket of brownies. I walked back to the dorms slowly like a slug.

* * *

><p>I smiled at the four guys and said, "Good morning. " I then placed the bags infront of them. Brown was Reiji. Blue was Ai. Yellow was Camus. And white was Ranmaru.<p>

"Yum! Thank you Ri-chan! I love your brownies!" Reiji exclaimed. "Thanks Chris," Ranmaru grumbled, still groggy. "Thanks, Christy," Ai said. "Humph. Good job peasant," Camus stated. "What?! I am KING! You can't defy me you filthy peasant!" I shouted at Camus, but then soon started with their work schedule.

"Rei, today you have a interview at 2 pm and a comercial shooting at 3:30 pm. Ran, you have a modeling shoot at 2 pm. Peasant, you have a comercial shooting today at 4 pm and a conference after that. Ai-chan, you have a modeling shoot as well at 2 pm and a autograph signing at 5."

"I won't be able to accompany you guys today because I have to do some work. I have to be there in an hour, so I have to leave now," I told them. "Okay," they said.

I walked away and got in the car where Chase and Henri were waiting for me.

* * *

><p>Chase started driving as soon as I buckled up and shut the door. "How old are you guys again?" I asked.<p>

"Seventeen, " Chase answered. "Nineteen, " Henri replied. "Okay..." I said. "What are we doing today?"

"You're auditioning for a movie, at 11 you have a autograph signing. Henri will be having a modeling shoot, then a comercial shoot at 1. I will be having a interview and doing a radio conference at 10. Remember that we have to get ready for our concert. Arrive at 2. The concert begins at 2:30," Chase informed.

"Yes sir, Chase, sir," I saluted him from the backseat. Chase rolled his eyes. He stopped and I got out of the car and waved good-bye. I walked into the building, flashing my entry card to the guard, he stepped aside to let me in.

I walked down the hallways till I found my manager, Solté. I walked into the waiting room after I was handed a number from Solté.


	4. Chapter 4

"#39!" A voice called out. A girl, around seventeen stood and walked onto the stage. I watched her performance. "You sing well and your acting is good, but there isn't any heart in your acting. I'm sorry, but you fail," a judge said. "Yes." She whispered.

It continued, all of the failing, until it was my turn. I was worried that they might fail me too, but I brushed it off and stepped onto the stage confidently.

"Hello, my name is Christianne Williams from Saotome Agency," I said. The judges looked at me up and down." Start on page 40 and stop after you sing the song on page 43 of the script," one of the judges ordered. I started,

"Why does everybody hate me? He used me, he used me! Just to get close with Lily! They love her, cherish her, protect her. But for me, they hate me, shun me, spit on me. They send me to fight for her, they dis-owned me!" I was getting into the roll of Mika, Lily's sister. I was crying.

"What's so bad about me being a tomboy? Lily's just my older twin! Just because she's older and prettier and more girlier doesn't mean that I have to be treated horribly! Why can't I just kill myself? I would be doing them a favor, right?" I shouted. In the script it said that it started to rain.

I gave the judges a bitter smile and continued.

"That's right, I can't kill myself because of music. Rain, too. Rain is so beautiful, yet people hate it." I started dancing around the stage, acting like I was dancing in the rain.

I started singing,

"Now I need to erase the many traces of loving you

Your pictures, the teacups we shared, they remain without an owner

With just memories, with just my lingering attachments

All of these things don't have a meaning anymore

If I touch it, tears fall, if I look at it, my heart gets bruised

So now I erase your traces by burying it as sad memories

There is no more love, the only thing that remains is your memory

Since I lost my other half, it has no use but just weighs me down

My tears, my long sighs, now there's no use

If I touch it, tears fall, if I look at it, my heart gets bruised

There are so many traces of you that remain as sad memories that it hurts

That love remains throughout my heart like dust

I clean the traces of loving you, even your scent that fills my room

But though I try to erase the love inside of me, though I try to throw it out

It's not that easy because you have settled in my heart."

* * *

><p>I finished the song. I heard clapping, so I turned around. The judges were clapping and murmuring. The head judge stood and declared, "You pass! It's a pleasure to work with you, Ms. Williams!"<p>

I nodded, said my thanks and rushed to get inside Solté's van. "Next stop, Kitei Central Mall!" Solté announced, driving off.

I entered the mall by the back entrance and jogged up to the third floor, where my autograph signing would take plsce. I entered the clothing shop, Skullz Killa and changed my clothes into a black and white plaid blouse and black suspenders. I wore brown, knee-high cowgirl boots. I wore black, finger-less gloves and put my hair into a bun. I put in my green color contacts and a silver wig.

My wig was pretty long and curly... like Ringo's, except that it's silver. I put my wig in a side ponytail and sat at the front of the shop. I waited five more minutes until the doors opened and fans rushed through the door in a straight line.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked the first person softly. "Hitomi!" She squeaked. I wrote in cursive,

_To: Hitomi_

_You have really nice hair, you should grow it out._

_From: Fuyumi_

I gave the poster back to the girl and she said, "Thank you, Fuyumi-chan!" And then she ran away. I turned to the next person. I kept on doing the same thing, but the compliments were the truth.

At 1:45 the autographing finished. "Solté! I need to go to the Hiraji Stadium pronto!" I shouted after changing back into my original clothes. "Hurry up then!" He called back, so I ran to the van and we sped off to the Hiraji Stadium.

* * *

><p>I arrived five minutes early, so I changed into my performing clothes. I wore a baby blue tank top and a white, long, yarn cardigan over it. I put on a pair of black short shorts and knee high black converses with baby blue laces.<p>

I put on my wig once again along with my color contacts. I put the upper half of my hair into a bun and let the bottom half stay down. I put on gold eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, blush, and some cherry lip gloss. "I am living!" I shouted for no reason.

The guys knocked on my door and I let them in. "You ready for the concert?" Chase asked. "Of course I am!" Henri huffed. "Long as I'm alive and kicking," I stated.

"There's a cockroach behind you," Henri commented. "W-where?" I stuttered. I slowly looked behind me and saw a big, fat, cockroach behind me on the wall. I ran behind Chase and shrieked, "Kill it! It has to die!"

Henri threw a water bottle at it, but that only made the cockroach land on the floor. I stepped onto the couch, then it suddenly took flight. I watched in horror as I saw the wretched thing get closer to me. I screamed and bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I sprinted towards Solté and clung on his arm. "There's a cockroach in my dressing room, I need a new room!" "They can just kill it," Solté said, raising a eyebrow. I shook my head vigorously.

"You don't understand, Solté! Cockroaches are EVIL!" I wailed. Solté gave me his 'da fuq' face.

"Okay, I know that you have entomophobia, the phobia of bugs. Acrophobia, the fear of heights. Achluophobia, the fear of the dark. Arachnephobia, fear of spiders. Batrachophobia, fear of amphibians. Belonephobia, fear of needles. Dystychiphobia, fear of accidents. And hemophobia, the fear of blood."

"I think I have much more than that..." I told Solté. He just face-palmed and flicked my fore head. "Ouch!" I whined.

Henri and Chase walked up to me. Now I looked at what they were wearing.

Chase had on a white blazer ontop of a blue t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. He also had on white converses and blue finger-less gloves. He put on his wig which was brown and his purple color contacts.

Henri had a sleeve-less blue hoodie and white skinny jeans. His shoes were black boots and he tied his hair into a small ponytail. He put in silver contacts.

They walked closer to me. "Get away! Stay where you are! The cockroach is EVIL! You killed it, so first wash your hands for six minutes! I'm serious here!" I screeched at the two, then added, "Solté! Go and make sure that they wash their hands for six minutes!"

"Got it," Solté sighed, following Henri and Chase to the sink. Once they reached the sink and started to wash their hands, I started timing them. Five minutes and thirty seconds later, they were done.

"Go wash for another thirty seconds! The longer you stand there impure, the more you have to wash!"

They finished another thirty seconds and added 10 seconds just in case I went on rampage again.

"The King announces that you are now purified!"

"Hurry up and get on stage, concert is going to start in a few minutes," Solté ordered.

Chase and I walked onto the stage and cheering erupted from the crowd. We started singing right away.

* * *

><p>"(Christy) You're cute, so sweet<br>These are the words I always mumble at my lips  
>Whenever you turn your back to me and walk far away<p>

(Chase) I wonder if your heart hurts like me

(Both) Butterfly, alright, now I know  
>(Christy) The reason why I always feel empty and hated you at times<br>(Both)Because I loved you  
>(Chase) I can't hide it anymore, gonna tell you that, butterfly<p>

(Chase) Can never forget your shining eyes  
>Under the fireworks that dark night<p>

(Christy) Only if I were a little older, I could have kissed you

(Both) Butterfly, bring us away  
>(Chase) To the moment I first saw her, to the place our eyes first met<br>(Christy) I fell in love with you at that moment, gonna tell you that, Butterfly

(Chase) Hoping that my mind goes wrong and stops thinking  
>Why do I always cry when I think about you?<br>(Christy) Butterfly, now I realized, the reason why I always feel empty and hated you at times – because I loved you  
>I can't hide it anymore, gonna tell you that, butterfly<p>

(Both) Butterfly, bring us away  
>(Chase) To the moment I first saw her, to the place our eyes first met<br>(Christy) I fell in love with you at that moment, gonna tell you that, Butterfly

(Chase/Christy) Butterfly Butterfly Butterfly  
>Whoa yeah~ Butterfly"<p>

We stopped dancing and singing, and the crowd roared. Chase and I bowed and ran back stage. I changed into a sleeve-less white hoodie and blue skinny jeans. I put on the black boots, and kept my hair the way it was. I ran back to Henri. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we both walked onto the stage together.

We started singing.

"(Christy) Sleeping soundly

I have a dream

(Henri) Of your profile

(Christy) Without noticing

The overflowing tears

(Henri) That are running down my cheeks

(Christy) I've hidden the heart rendering

(Henri) Throbs that are in this chest

(All) Last night, good night

(Henri) This night

(Christy) I'll hold your

(Henri) Hand tight

(Christy) And go to sleep

(All) Good night

(Christy) It'd be wonderful

If for one more morning

(Henri) I could spend it with you

(Christy) I just wish

Even such a small

(Henri) Hope

Can be made a miracle

(Christy) As it is, I can't convey anything

(All) So I can't say good bye

Last night, good night

Even if this voice fades

The melody will not fade

Last night, good night

(Henri) When I think that the end

(Christy) Will arrive someday

(Henri) That's when I hope that the

(Christy) Night sky will keep your smile

(All) Good night

We finished the song and walked off stage after we bowed and waved.

* * *

><p>I changed out of the clothes. In another room. Thankfully, it didn't have any bugs.<p>

I told Solté to go on home, and met Henri and Chase in the back parking lot. I dashed to the door and dived into the car. This time Henri was driving.

"Too. Fast. Henri." I croaked, feeling sick. Henri slowed down and apologized, "Sorry Chris, I forgot that you get motion sick." "Pound that in your head so you won't forget-ugh, I wanna puke," I groaned. Chase winced but said, "We're almost back at the dorms, hold it in. I need this car, it's my baby!" I just stayed silent.

I almost puked, but the car stopped and Chase piggy-backed me back to my room. On the way, we saw STARISH, Cecil, and Quartet Night, so Chase stopped.

"What's wrong with her?" Masato asked. "Henri drove fast. She got motion sick. About to puke if she doesn't lay down soon," Chase briefed. "I'm not gonna survive..." I groaned. Chase ordered, "Get off the couch." So Tokiya and Masato stood and I was placed on the couch. I flipped myself over and stuck my face in the pillow. I stayed like that for five minutes.

I slowly got up and said, "I won the war!" "War?" They questioned, confused.

Chase sweat-dropped and explained, "Chris is sensitive to temperatures, so if it's freezing outside, she goes outside and tries to win this so called war with the cold. But in this, Chris had a urge to puke, so, because she overcame that urge, she won the war." "She's pretty weird," Syo and Otoya commented.

"I know... thanks for letting me lay on the couch. Good night..." I muttered and went to my room to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a fairly quiet morning. I over-slept a bit, which made me more cheerful. Two hours of extra sleep does a big change on my attitude throughout the day.

At 9 o' clock I woke up and did my daily routine, changing into comfy clothes since Quartet Night and I didn't have a schedule today. A creme over-sized sweater and black tights and black flats. I put my hair into a pony tail, grabbed my stuff and headed for Ai's room.

I just sat on Ai's bed as he did stuff on his computer. Syo and Natsuki weren't here, so it was really quiet, aside from the tapping of keys from Ai. Ai's tapping stopped for a moment, and I looked over to see what made him stop. But when I looked at him, he was already staring at me. I blushed slightly and turned away, cursing myself.

_'Why did I tie up my hair today? Just great. I can't hide my face with my hair now. Great.'_

There was another moment before Ai said my name.

"Christy-" Ai started, but got interrupted by the door opening and Syo, along with Natsuki came into the room. _'Thank goodness.'_ I thought.

Ai glared at them in annoyance, but to them, it looked like one of his usual blank stares.

"Hey, tell us about the Uta Pri Award," Syo told Ai, which was fairly rude.

"Can you?" Natsuki added. _'Much better...' _I thought.

Ai sighed before gesturing to his couch while he sat on his chair. Syo sprawled out onto the chair while Natsuki just stood behind it.

Ai started explaining, "In order to win the Uta Pri award, much less get nominated for it, you have to do more than just sell various CDs. You have to perform brilliantly and do many offered jobs and appear frequently. You have to catch the attention of the Uta Pri Committee in order to be nominated. Being nominated isn't an easy task as you might think. You'll have to work hard. Your singing matters, of course, but the committee checks all of the work that you do as an idol."

"Everything?" Natsuki questioned. Syo swung his legs as he looked deep in thought.

I inputted my opinion. "The work that you guys do individually affects your chanced of being nominated. The more work you do, the more attention you get, which will give you a higher chance of being nominated. But as Ai-chan said before, it isn't an easy task. Many other rookie idol groups are aiming for this award as well."

"Hmm~," Syo hummed.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go and accept job offers, you guys have a schedule, so move," I told them.

"Yes!" Natsuki replied, pulling Syo along. I sighed and exited the room, telling Ai, "I'm going to check up on the others. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>In the evening I walked along with Ai down the hall. I spotted an open door with red, pink, orange, and blue hair. As we approached, we heard Masato say, "He's pretty into it."<p>

Ai spoke up as they turned to him.

"Apparently Ryuga asked the director to let him try again," Ai supplied. Natsuki walked up to listen. Ai continued, "But he can't do it."

"Huh?" Otoya questioned, obviously confused.

"He's too eager and stiff. He won't be able to pull out his full potential," Ai pointed out.

Ren just smirked and closed his eyes. "You need to relax for the best results," He stated. "An relaxed, natural stance is always the best."

"I wonder if we can do anything to help him..." Otoya muttered, and they all looked back at Syo, worried. Ren just shrugged. "Shorty's a man," He stated and continued. "There's nothing for us to do this time 'round."

Ai and I just walked off.

* * *

><p>For the next week I didn't talk to or see STARISH around. "They must be really busy then.." I muttered, smiling.<p>

"What Ri-chan?" Reiji asked.

"It's nothing," I reassured.

* * *

><p>I got off of the bus along with STARISH and Quartet Night.<p>

"I had no idea that our agency had a resort like this!" Otoya marveled.

"With everything from recording studios to hot springs, it's a special facility," Reiji informed.

Syo stretched, "I haven't had a break like this in forever! I'm going to enjoy this!"

Ai stepped off of the bus and said, "It's a special arrangement from Shining, so make sure you don't cause trouble and let loose."

"I know that," Syo grumbled.

We walked on to get to our cabins, and when we got there, Tokiya said, "Well, I'll be heading to the training rooms now."

"EH?!" Otoya exclaimed. The rest looked on in disbelief. Masato spoke up, "Ichinose, don't tell us..." "You're going to train out here?" Ren finished.

"Tokiya~!" Otoya whined. "We came here together, so let's relax and spend time together! Let's go fishing and have a big barbecue!"

"Wouldn't it be nice every once in a while?" Masato questioned Tokiya. Ren nodded, "Teamwork is important to the group."

I inwardly face-palmed. _'Just how does fishing and a barbecue help with your teamwork?'_

Everybody turned to face him in shock. Ren looked suprised but then chuckled. "Whoops, did I say something unlike myself?" Ren questioned, that smile still on his face. I sweatdropped. _'Naw, no dip!'_

Their group just laughed and Syo exclaimed jokingly, "Man, what was that about?"

"Ichinose?" Masato questioned.

Tokiya sighed in defeat. "I guess I have no choice then. I'll go with you guys." "Really?!" Otoya exclaimed. "YES!"

"First let's start with the barbecue," Syo stated, excited. Otoya nodded, "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>I just sighed as I unpacked some of my things and joined Quartet Night outside on the porch.<p>

Ranmaru sighed in annoyance. "Why do we have to join them on their vacation?" Ranmaru grumbled, obviously displeased. I shook my head and sat in the chair next to him.

Ai shrugged and leaned against the railings. "Because no one knows what they will do if we leave them on their own."

Camus sipped his tea and pointed out, "It's a vacation for us as well. We should spend it as we see fit." "That's true. We should enjoy this break. Who knows when we will get another one," I stated, stretching.

"YAY!" Someone screamed. I jumped in my seat, shocked.

I turned around to see Reiji with a pail and a net. "Is everybody having fun?" He questioned, rather loud for my ears.

"Hey, hey! Why don't we all go fishing together?" Reiji asked. We all looked at him annoyed. "Go by yourself," Ranmaru, Camus, and I chorused rejection.

"I pass," Ai rejected bluntly.

"What? Rei-chan sad..." Reiji said pouting. I frowned, "Rei, don't use third person." "Ri-chan~!" Reiji pouted. I twitched, "Don't pout either." "Ri-chan so mean!"

"Fine. I'll fish with you," I gave in. Reiji's face brightened even more and he dragged me to the river, yelling "YAY!"

"Oh krisus, someone help me," I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?! Cecil wants to become an idol!?" Syo exclaimed. Everybody looked on in disbelief. Reiji spoke up. "I support him."

"Well, he does have the right character," Ai said. Ranmaru scoffed, "It's just a casual suggestion. I can't stand people becoming idols over something like that." He bit into his meat.

"He seemed to be studying seriously lately. That must be what it's about..." Masato gave his opinion. "Maybe he was thinking of becoming an idol for a while now," Otoya suggested.

"Now that you mention it, he didn't seem to spend much time with us when we got here," Natsuki stated. Ren tilted his head, "So, where's Cesshi?"

I just sighed, and started eating my food. Haruka answered, "Ah, he said that his heart was so full that he didn't want to eat anything." I choked slightly. "Oi, you okay Chris?" Ranmaru asked, slapping my back once. "Just fine. Fine as can be," I answered.

"His heart was full?" Syo muttered. "Unbelievable. After insisting he had no interest in becoming an idol... Whatever. Let's go and bother him after we eat."

"Wah~!" Natsuki clapped once. "Eh?" Otoya exclaimed. Tokiya just sighed and said, "Well, he can't be helped if he gets teased for doing this." Masato just started laughing. and I gave him my 'da fuq' face. He didn't see it though. Ai and Ranmaru did though, and they tried to hold in their chuckles.

The rest of STARISH started laughing, mean-while Haruka just stood there smiling.

"Let's eat now!" They shouted.

After everybody ate, we went to do our separate things. For me, I went to the hot springs. I finished after twenty minutes and got out, drying my hair with a towel. I headed outside, and I heard someone singing. A familiar voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Tracing the starry sky,  
>pointing my finger at the heavens<br>Spinning seven, I create a constellation  
>By believing in each other, our melodies understand one another<br>They become a happy harmony  
>The rhythm of your heartbeat<br>A tone everyone has  
>I learned I wasn't alone<br>A bond formed by playing together  
>Squeeze tightly and don't let your hands go"<p>

I headed towards the voice and it lead me to a bridge. The others arrived, and I held on to Ai's arm to keep myself feeling secure. The bridge was pretty high in the air, and darn, my fear of heights was totally not helping now.

"My voice, everyone's voice

A fantasia conveyed in the name of the future~!"

* * *

><p>It was so sparkly and bright where STARISH, Haruka, and Cecil were standing.<p>

"What is that?" Reiji asked.

A heart shaped glowy thingy floated towards him and disappeared into particles of music notes. Reiji flinched away from it, and we just stared at where the heart-glowy-thingy used to be.

"What was that, that song?" Syo asked. "It sounded really good." "Yeah, it does," Masato agreed.

"It's a miracle," Cecil stated. "The muses were in that harmony."

Otoya started, "Could there be a chance that Cecil's voice goes really well with ours?" Haruka gasped in realization. Cecil looked at his paper.

" 'Spinning seven, I create a constellation.' This is the will of the muses! So this is what they wanted to tell me... That I shouldn't sing as one, but as seven," Cecil said.

Haruka said, "Cecil-san's voice was the thing missing from my new song. The answer was right there all along! Please Cecil-san, sing as a member of STARISH!"

"Nanami?" Otoya questioned. _'Finally something other than an 'eh?!','_ I thought.

"Me? As a member of STARISH?" Cecil asked. Syo looked angry and panicked. "Hey, hold on! You can't suddenly add a new person!"

"Please," Haruka begged. "Let me write a song for all seven of you! I'm sure that I'll be able to write an better song."

"I'm all up for it," Natsuki said. "The first time I heard Cecil-kun sing, I wanted to sing with him." "If we really do need Aijima-san's voice in our new song..." Tokiya started. Ren finished, "Why don't you try writing one song to try it out?"

Masato agreed, "I would like to find out if that harmony was real or not." "Cecil, are you okay with it?" Otoya questioned.

"Haruka, if that's what you desire, then I will do it," Cecil agreed. Haruka gasped in excitement and happiness and exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"If Nanami says so, then I guess I can go with it..." Syo grudgingly agreed.

"Seriously?" Ranmaru and I said at the same time. Reiji just stood there, arms hanging. "This is getting crazy, " he sweatdropped.

I just shook my head and tugged on Ai's arm. "Can we go now?" I questioned, warily eyeing the bridge. Ai, getting the hint, started walking back with me to the cabins.

Once we reached my cabin, I let go of Ai's hand and hugged him. "Thanks for walking me back, good night, Ai-chan!" I let go and entered my cabin.

I looked out of my window after changing into my sleep-wear and saw Cecil walking away. "That's weird, where is he going at this time of night?" I murmured, then shrugged. "Whatever, I'm just going to go to sleep." I lied on the bed, pulling the blanket up to my nose. And I thought, _'Why in the world did I HUG Ai-chan? O-ME-GOSH. I. Hugged. And. Held. Ai-chan's. Hand. Mentally freaking out here. Gosh, what is this feeling?'_

I felt the heat climbing up onto my face. I slapped my cheeks lightly. _'Why am I blushing? Oh gosh, don't tell me... I love Ai-chan?'_

I shook my head. _'No Christy, that is absolutely impossible. You cannot love Ai-chan, because he is your best friend. ONLY A BEST FRIEND. Get that into your mind. But that feeling whenever I'm near Ai-chan... it's sorta like how people describe love. Do I love Ai-chan?'_

I had one last thought as I drifted off to sleep. _'But that feeling when I hugged Ai-chan... it was nice and warm. I want to feel that feeling again.'_


End file.
